once upon a lifetime
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: She stepped into the shadows. —HitsuKarin. Undergoing repair.
1. Chapter 1: as fate decides

An eighteen-year old Karin glanced towards the clock, memorizing the time and let out a heavily sigh. _02.54_. Ichigo was still not home, and it was surely late. Too late. She picked up her clock and let her fingers linger on the dusty glass, inhaling and exhaling to the beat of the minute-hand, ticking and letting time pass by.

_Where are you?_

She had no reason to be worried, she told herself. Her brother was strong, independent, caring and had lots of friends that would die to help him in a fight. A shinigami, proudly fighting for his land and honour. It's Ichigo we're talking about here, he would rather die fighting with his sword in hand and comrades behind him than laying in bed, death slowly approaching.

Karin would do anything to be like him.

She had never wielded a sword, nor been in a fight. A real fight. Not one of those where you nag over something and start to hit the other. Something serious. Something that would make everyone around her proud. Although she was a natural fighter when it came to fists and kicks, she would take on a few hollows, sure. But she wanted power.

Everyone around and near her had it. Rukia. Ichigo. Orihime. Chad. Ishida. Even her dad.

Everyone, excluding her.

_It's __not __fair_. Although she had more shinigami-power than her sister Yuzu, she wondered what a normal world would be like. Yuzu's world. Her friends world. Not knowing there were a constant threat her brother and his friends would take care of all the time. Would it be better?

_No_. Karin shook her head, smiling sadly. _I__ would __have __never__ met __him_.

Although it's been one year since they last saw each other, he was constantly in her mind. His piercing eyes, his snow-like hair, his smile, his voice. Just him. Hitsugaya Toshiro was always on her mind.

She was interrupted by her thoughts occupied by Toshiro by her senses tingling; there were hollows in the neighbour-hood. And they were many. Although, she would soon feel Ichigo's presence and everything would be over in a blow of his sword and with the help of his friends.

Everything was just fine.

…

…

…

_03.47_

No sign of Ichigo.

Karin shivered, as she realized it had soon been over an hour, and he had not showed up. Where was he? He had to show up. _He __had __to._ What if he wouldn't show up? Would the hollows attack?

Could she do something about it?

_No_. She smiled sadly. _Of __course __not. __Because__ I'm __weak._

She let her hands curl into a fists on her thighs, as she gritted her teeth. _If __only __I__ could __do__ something __for __once__…__! _Karin looked out the window, and felt her mouth drop and eyes widen by the surprise.

The elegant snowflakes danced outside, thousands of them falling gracefully to the ground.

_It's snowing._

She felt herself smile, as her thoughts went back to _him_again. His snow-like hair…the image of him flashed before her eyes over and over again. Memories and moments that would never be forgotten. Toshiro, he who was always so strong. Never failed.

Only in love.

…

…

_Don't cry, please don't. I'm so sorry, I just can't… He looked sad, she remembered. It was only at a time like this you figured he wasn't made of ice. Just a bit. Karin, look at me._

_Look at him. Why would she? He was dumping her. No, I won't. She looked at her feet, feeling the tears stream down her face. I won't!_

_His voice wasn't chilling. It was weak. Like him. Vulnerable. I—I just…Damn it, I love you but—_

_Say it! You care more about your honor! She lifted her head slowly, piercing his eyes with hers. You never loved me. He tried to cut her off but she continued. If you did, you would never chooose your job over me! What are the difference? We're both human? I don't care about the rules, they are stupid anyway! So...!_

_Karin…it's not what you think…I promise you, if I could I would stay with you… He looked away. Always looking away, not seeing her. Not seeing them._

_Then don't leave me! She was shouting. She saw his tears, but she ignored them. They were fake. Their love was fake. He was fake. Why are you doing this to me? She broke down. W—wh…why…_

_He walked towards, his hand reaching for her. Karin…_

_She flinched, tearing herself away from his reach, his gaze, his love. Don't touch me. Don't you DARE touch me! I hate you! Hitsugaya Toshiro, I will never stop hating you!_

_And so, she started to run. Run away from him._

_And she never stopped running._

…

…

At that time, she wasn't weak. She was strong enough to shout at the boy she loved out of all her heart, running away from him and never look him in the eyes again.

She rose from the bed.

She took her over-sized grey t-shirt and her simple, black shorts and put them on. Her long hair hanging loose on the right shoulder was quickly put into a pony-tail and she approached the door. Her hand rested on the knob, shaking. She swallowed, and then left her room.

Leaving her old life behind.

…

…

…

_If Ichigo aren't coming to them, I am._

…

…

…

* * *

D:

Err, hi? Yes, the exclusive, new edition of _once __upon __a __lifetime. _When I'm writing this, I have no idea what the title should be, so if it sucks, tell me.  
Anyway, review and tell me whatcha think!

Signing off,  
_jerkez_


	2. Chapter 2: as heart lingers

**once upon a lifetime.**

_disclaimer no jutsu._

_oh, if someone wonders, this is after the current arc, and they have brought Orihime home. It's been one year, and Karin's about eleven of twelve.

* * *

_

Yes, people would call her crazy. Yes, people would call her mad. She didn't care, she wouldn't care. She did this for a reason; her family.

She would _not_ let them die. Even if that meant sacrificing her life.

With light footsteps, she went downstairs, heading for the door. Her hair had been released from its ponytail, and was now hanging loose on her shoulders, being a little longer than last year. She unlocked the door, and went out. _That was the easy part._ She focused, and felt were the hollows where.

She just had to walk fifteen minutes until she found them. She hides behind a building, letting her have a perfect view of them.

Her eyes got wide by fear.

Sure, a couple of hollows were standing twenty metres away from her, but it wasn't _that_ that made her so afraid she wanted to scream.

_Espadas._

She'd learned the word from Ichigo, who had said it once a conversation about shinigami's. When she'd asked what they were, and how they looked like, he had replied with a dark voice;

"_The strongest of all Arrancars. You don't, and will not, meet them, Karin. Something you will be grateful for,"_

And here they were, right in front of her. According to Orihime, one of them had been quite nice to her, letting her escape when Ichigo was trying to help her, almost dying.

"_Black hair, green eyes, looks like a robot." She giggled, "Very nice though…"_

Karin found him easily. He was in the front, next to a guy with green eyes and spiky, blue hair. They seemed to be arguing about something, but as they were too far away, Karin couldn't hear them.

_Okay. Now the situation changed completely. _She could not possibly fight against _Espadas!_ She could barely fight against a normal hollow, if it wasn't bigger than the last ones she fought. If she just could contact Ichigo in some way. She released a heavily sigh. This was a stupid idea. Now, all she had to do was to leave this place as quickly as she could –

"Oi, I feel something,"

Karin's heart fell like a stone.

"You _feel_ something? What could that possibly be, hn?" Karin could hear a low grunting.

"A presence… it's not big, but it's familiar…"

Karin froze on her spot. _Damn._

Snicker. "_Familiar? _Grimmjow, what could you possibly be familiar with here?"

"I dunno." Silence. "But I can't let it slip. It feels like I've dealt with it before, but still not,"

A heavily sigh was released, as it spoke, "Fine. Where's it from? I can't feel it,"

"Of course you can't, Stark. I bet you've never tried detecting low presences before. It's over there, behind that building,"

Karin held her breath. She knew, she _felt, _his fingers pointing at her direction. Footsteps were heading for the building, and Karin's heartbeat got faster and faster.

"You sure it's not a cat or something?"

She could hear the voice snort, as he spoke pretty loud, "Certainly not,"

The footsteps were getting nearer, and Karin moved slowly towards the corner of the building. She froze on the stop as she saw the shadow of the espada being five metres away from her.

"Grimmjow, its night, and its frickin _dark_, I can't see a thing! You're sure it's not a lost animal or something, 'cause this is waste of time,"

Karin got her hopes up. _Move, move, move._

"What the hell, I'm coming, lazy ass,"

Karin dropped her mouth in horror. _Not good, not good, not good._

"Let's see what we've got here…" She could see clearly the man stepping into the valley, grinning. His hands moved, still lingering on the wall, as if he was looking for something.

Karin moved as slowly as she could, into the valley, where it was even darker. His hand was one metre away from her, and she could see he was getting more and more insecure if it _was_ something in there.

She could see it; she was going to survive.

_cra-shhhhhhhhh…!_

Karin turned quickly around, and with fear noticed a couple of bottles, being next to her feet, had fell onto the ground because her feet had accidentally tripped over them.

"It's something in there…!"

Karin turned around, only to face green eyes and a mouth that was grinning.

"Hello,"

Karin froze. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

"Grimmjow? What did you found?" a voice from behind shouted, making the man in front of her grin even more.

"A girl,"

Karin's eyes widened, as she noticed his hand were on her shoulder. "Didn't you know it's late, girlie? You should be sleeping right now,"

Something inside of her snapped. Somehow, she found strength to say something back. "Don't call me girlie! And why are you Espadas here anyway?"

Karin didn't know if it was because she shouted, neither if it was because she mentioned the word _Espada_, but something made him tightening his grip on her shoulder, as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Guys…"

Karin grimaced with pain as he tightened his grip even more, and suddenly felt cold fingers on the back of her neck, lingering.

"…We've got jackpot,"

As something hurt like hell, darkness surrounded her, making her close her eyes.

* * *

"_So, what the hell should we do with her?"_

_Voices. _Karin tried to move her arms, but with fear realized that they were locked, being behind her back. As far as she could see, she was lying on the ground, but she couldn't recognize the place.

She blinked slowly, and felt the sun glare down on her from a cloudless sky. _It must be morning…_

"_Oi, she is awake!"_

_Who…?_

"Hello, girlie," A familiar voice said, making her opens her eyes fully, "or should I say; _Kurosaki's little sister?"_

Karin shot right up with fear, facing the man. It was the same man that had argued with the Ulquiorra guy, his grin almost reaching his green eyes that stared down at her, amused.

It took a while before she found her voice, "How do you know my name?" Much to her surprise, that came out harsher than she intended.

"I've fought your brother. I recognized your presence. You really are as bad as him to low your presence, you know that," he finished his sentence with a raw laughter.

Karin gritted her teeth, and swallowed. "Why…"

The man in front of her looked up, raising one eyebrow, "What?"

"Why did you come here? Why did you take me?! I don't get it!" Karin was now fully aware of that she was shouting, but she could not help it. She was beyond pissed of. She wanted an explanation, _now._

Suddenly, all the men in front of her started to laugh. "W-what?" The man who had caught her wiped his eyes, and grinned, "You've got guts, girl! If you were somebody else, I've bet you've cried right now,"

Karin avoided his gaze, being remembered about how she was before her mother was killed, and replied a low "…Crying is not my thing, I guess,"

He was just about to reply, when his eyes widened. Karin saw that everybody else did the same thing, and some of them went to their feet. "How many?" the man in front of her asked, gritting his teeth.

"We don't know Grimmjow, guessing around six or seven, but it's just a guess. Could be more or less,"

"Damnit!" Grimmjow's fist slammed into the ground, making Karin yelp. She glanced over to Ulquiorra, who was staring up into the sky, ignoring everyone else.

_Creep…_

"They're coming." She blinked, as she understood it was Ulquiorra who had recently spoken. Karin followed his gaze, and gasped.

Ten people with robes were in the air, preparing for landing a bit next to them. Everyone around her began to stand up, and Grimmjow grabbed her right arm, making her stand up in front of him. She felt him dragging her nearer towards him, and she stiffened when he raised his sword, and let it rest of her collarbone.

With a loud _thump_, everybody landed eight metres away from them. The first thing Karin noticed was a glimpse of orange hair.

_Ichigo._

Ichigo.

"_Ichigo!" _Karin shouted, meeting her brother's gaze. His eyes widened and his gaze later fell on the sword on her neck.

He gritted his teeth, as he opened his mouth, and at the same time closing his eyes, "Grimmjow!"

Even though she couldn't actually _see_ it, she felt him smirk. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing with my sister?"

"Your sister?" Grimmjow stared down at Karin, who frowned. "What does it look like?" The sword got closer to her neck, and she stiffened when she felt her blood flowing down her neck, down her grey t-shirt.

Karin glanced towards Ichigo, and gasped when she saw the person behind him. His white hair danced in the wind, and his green eyes were focused on the sword on her neck as well. "Toushiro…?" she let the words slip out, and his eyes instantly gazed into hers. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"It's been a long time…Karin," he gave her a quick smile, and tightened his grip on Hyōrinmaru when he saw Grimmjow's reaction.

"My, my. Meetings and reunions… all a part of your life, right? This is all so much _fun_," Grimmjow laughed, shaking with excitement. "But sorry if I'm in the way; keep talking, keep talking. You won't even notice I'm here,"

Karin rolled her eyes, and sighed. "…So, how long have you planned keeping me here?"

"Well," Grimmjow faked a deep-in-thought expression, then gave her a huge grin, "what about _forever?_"

"Sounds awfully long for me," Ichigo cut in, tapping his foot.

"What he said," Toushiro said, as a matter of fact, pointing towards Ichigo.

"Well then, I'm not going to change my mind," Grimmjow chuckled, "but I'm going to be nice; If you can grab her, she's yours, but if you fail…" He patted her head, "…she's ours,"

Before Rukia could grab Ichigo by his shoulder, he smirked and stepped forward, "Agreed."

-

-

-

tbc.

* * *

_Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_omgosh, this is SO getting out of hand. I've never written any battle scene before (shifty eyes) well, sometime has to be the first._

_And sorry if the chapters are short, they _will_ be longer._

_Hope you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3: as tears provokes

**once upon a lifetime**

_(reads the reviews) …. (reads to reviews again) …._

_holy shit, seven reviews after one day! I can't find the words... it's amazing. Thank you, SO much. (heart)_

_disclaimer is not needed.

* * *

_

"I-ichigo…!" Rukia grabbed him by his shoulder, making him stumble back. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

Matsumoto stepped forward, grabbing him by his hair, "You can't just agree on that 'promise'! What if it's a trap?" she muttered the last sentence a little less loudly, so she could be sure that Grimmjow wouldn't hear it.

Ichigo turned around so he faced them, and growled "He's got my sister! You want me to stay back and watch while he's killing her?" and then turned around, meeting Grimmjow's grin.

"Ichigo, we all want her back…" Toushiro paused, searching for the right words, "but what you did just now was careless; think about her if you fail of beating him,"

He snickered and let Zangetsu show, "You know I won't lose. I've won over him before,"

"That's why I don't believe him. He knows that you're stronger than him, so why did he say that?"

"Toushiro, chill. I'm going to fix this," he stepped forward, "easily,"

Matsumoto and Toushiro slapped their forehead, as Rukia shook her head, "Moron,"

Ichigo went forward, and stopped in front of Grimmjow and Karin. "So, where should we fight?" At this, Grimmjow chuckled, and pointed west, and nodded. Before Ichigo could try to move, Grimmjow set his index finger in front of Ichigo.

"Not so fast," Grimmjow started to grin, "You must have one person with you," at this, Ichigo turned around, and grinned.

"Interested in a fight?" he paused, "Toushiro?"

Karin yelped. _Out of all people… _She pouted. She hadn't met him for two years, so she could admit she had missed him. But him, risking his life for _her_…

She could not accept that.

"Ichi-nii…" she waited until he turned around, grinning towards her, "You don't have to do this…"

Before Ichigo could reply, Toushiro began walking forward, now standing next to Ichigo, facing Karin and Grimmjow.

"I don't like this…" Renji muttered, only to be replied by a nodding Orihime. "There must be a drawback in his decision,"

"I thought that too," Ishida pushed his falling spectacles over his nose yet again, and shrugged, "but you know Ichigo. When he's decided something, he won't go back on it,"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered silently, being worried about her near friend. It was a while ago she realized that she would not receive the same love she had for him. He only had eyes for Kuchiki-san, and she had found a slight interest in Ishida. Still, she worried about him. Too much, she admitted to herself, smiling gently.

"Anyway," Grimmjow muttered, glancing towards his gang, "I'll come back soon,"

Ichigo blinked, "You're going alone?" he was replied by a nodding, and a grin. "Then, why did I have to take someone with me?"

"You'll see, Ichigo," he tightened his grip on Karin, who yelped helpless, "…You'll see,"

With that said, he jumped.

When they touched the ground, Grimmjow had his back faced them. Toushiro and Ichigo gritted their teeth, ready to fight. While Ichigo let his Zangetsu show, Toushiro did the same with Hyorinmaru.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo turned around, so that he faced Toushiro, who looked down at his feet. "What…?"

"…After this, there's something I have to tell you,"

"Yeah, like how you know my little sister…or do I want to know?" he shrugged, letting his comrade grin. "We'll wait and see. I think you would find it interesting,"

Ichigo didn't reply, and looked at Grimmjow again, who had now turned around. Karin was still in his grip, grimacing by pain because of his tight grip.

"Toushiro…"

Toushiro was now the one that glanced around. Ichigo hadn't let his eyes of his sister, and Toushiro did the same.

"…Survive,"

"Of course. And you'd better do it yourself, for Rukia's sake,"

Even though Toushiro could not see it, he knew that his comrade was grinning with a faint blush on his cheek.

"Then, let's go!"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu as he jumped off to Grimmjow.

* * *

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime tugged on his sleeve, a hint of worry in her voice, "…I don't like this," 

Ishida patted her head, dragging her closer to himself, "I know, Inoue-san. I know," _I know it too well… _When Toushiro, Ichigo and Grimmjow left, the Espadas and the hollows had started to walk towards them. They were now surrounded, them being as a circle around them.

"Rukia, you better stand behind me," Renji said, dragging Rukia behind him. "I know you are worried about Ichigo, but you'd better concentrate,"

Rukia frowned. Yes, she was worried _sick_ about Ichigo, but Renji was right. She had to concentrate, as they were getting closer by each second.

She glanced back, only to be met by Chad, Matsumoto, Kira and Ikkaku. They had their zanpakuto ready, nothing but fear in their eyes. Yes, they were trained, yes, they were _strong._ Still, this was _Espadas_ and they were terrifying. Not only because of their behaviour, but their powers as well. Inhumanly strong, as Ichigo used to say to describe them.

"But, what do we have _here_?" Nnoitra gave Orihime a huge grin, who yelped and went behind Ishida. "Haven't seen your cute little face in a while,"

"Nnoitra cut it out. Our mission wasn't to _give compliments, _but to keep them here,"

Nnoitra gave him a huge grin as well, "My, my, Ulquiorra. Who would thought that you were _jealous,_"

Ulquiorra shrugged, but gave Orihime a glance, but when Ishida stepped in front of her, he looked away, "I'm not _jealous_. I'm just doing my job, which you should do too, by that way,"

Nnoitra put his hands on his hips, and grimaced, "Che! Liked you more when you didn't talk so much, _robot_,"

"Like I care if you like me or not," Ulquiorra stated, studying his nails.

"Bastard," Nnoitra hissed, only to be ignored by Ulquiorra.

_Behaving like 5 year old children… _Ishida and Renji sweat dropped, as Orihime giggled lightly.

* * *

Ichigo panted heavily, as he swung Zangetsu towards Grimmjow, who easily dodged. _Why…_ Ichigo dodged a strike towards him, by ducking. _My Zangetsu can't touch him. I haven't made a scratch on him at all!_

In the background, Toushiro was dealing with the same problem. Every time he tried to attack, Grimmjow avoided easily. To make the situation even harder, he, and Ichigo was having a hard time breathing normally. He could see Ichigo's heavy pants, and Toushiro tried to not do the same.

"Getting tired, lil' man?" Grimmjow chuckled, only to be met by Toushiro's eyes. _I really didn't thought I would use this at this time, this soon… _He swung Hyorinmaru yet again, closing his eyes, muttering, "_Ryusenka,_"

A picture of Karin, smiling gently towards him, floated in his mind.

He opened his eyes, jumping towards Grimmjow; as his eyes got wide open by surprise, he muttered a low "shit…!"

"Die…!!"

_CRASH……..!!! Fffffschh….._

_Did I hit him? _Toushiro tried to squint, but dust had swirled around him and therefore he couldn't see a thing.

Slowly, the dust disappeared, and Toushiro could see clearly.

Grimmjow stood right in front of him, only a slight scratch on his shoulder, with Karin in his grip.

"Surprise, _whitey_,"

"Why…?"

"Why, you ask. Well then, I should probably make this end as soon as I can," Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, as he ran his fingers through his blue hair, glancing towards both Toushiro and Ichigo. "You see…Being with Aizen makes you stronger. Not just physical, but mental as well."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, as he chuckled, "So, that's it? Just because you are '_with Aizen'_" Ichigo mimicked Grimmjow's voice, and pouted, "you are suddenly stronger, _just like that_?"

Grimmjow started to laugh, as Karin sighed. "No, silly!"

Toushiro and Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, as Grimmjow chuckled. "What I mean is, _think_, Kurosaki Ichigo. If I say _Kyouka Suigetsu_, what do you say then?"

Toushiro's and Ichigo's eyes got wide as they remembered the name; it was the name of Aizen's zanpakuto.

"So what? What does this Aizen guy have to do with _this?_" Karin shouted, trying to get someone's attention. "And what the hell is Kyouka Suigetsu?"

Ichigo and Toushiro gaped, as they realized with horror, "Its Aizen's zanpakuto…"

Karin grunted, "So what if?"

Toushiro gritted his teeth, as he dropped Hyorinmaru, "You…You…" He closed his eyes, as he fell to his knees, "Damnit!"

Ichigo was still standing, facing Grimmjow, "But, how? I thought it was Aizen's personal…"

"Che! What do you think of me? I'm smart, damnit! I figured out a way to copy someone's technique, without them knowing a thing,"

Karin gasped, "You…you can really _do_ that?"

Grimmjow gave Karin one of his delightful (not so) grin, as he patted her head, "When you have spend most of your time in company with me, Ulquiorra and all the others, you will be used to it, I promise,"

Ichigo spat, as he rose a little higher, "Hell no! She isn't going with you!"

"Says who? You can't even walk, because of the _illusion_ I laid on you guys. You can't even fight me, because your mind thinks that I'm so much greater than you. Your mind thinks I'm terrifying, that I'm inhumanly strong,"

Both Ichigo and Toushiro were now shaking with anger, as Karin inhaled and exhaled more and more slowly.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin tried to smile, but failed as she felt tears coming in her eyes, "…I…"

"Karin…" Toushiro and Ichigo moaned, as their bodies were getting sore and heavier by each second.

Karin glanced towards Toushiro, now fully aware that tears were on her cheeks, dropping towards the ground as raindrops falling from the sky, "I…I don't want to leave…! I…" She sobbed, as more tears fell, "I want to stay with you guys..!"

Grimmjow sighed, as he put his hand on his forehead, and frowned a bit, "Che…"

"I…I don't want to go with him! Ichi-nii…" Karin laid her eyes on her brother, and then let them glance towards Toushiro, "Toushiro…"

She dropped her head, as she shook her head, trying to let the tears fall away from her face, "I…I've never asked you guys about a favour…"

Ichigo and Toushiro were both lying on the ground, but their eyes were fully focused on the girl they both loved who was now crying her heart out, "But _please…_For _me_…" Grimmjow let his grip lighten, so she could dry her eyes with her arms, "…You have to let me go…"

"What…?!" Toushiro yelled, as Ichigo was mute, speechless, "You can't be serious…!!"

"In fact, I am," Karin was still crying, but managed to give them a smile. "I…If I don't go with him…You guys die for sure…"

Grimmjow chuckled, as he glanced towards Ichigo and Toushiro, now both speechless.

"And I…" Karin let her smile fade away, as she concentrated to not sob, "…Being responsible of your death…I couldn't…I couldn't manage that..!"

"Karin…Don't do this…"

"What choice do I have?!" Karin was in loss of words, but kept going, "I…I'm doing this for you guys…"

"Why?! _Why are you doing it?_ Karin, stop it!"

"Toushiro…" Ichigo spoke, not managing to say anything else.

"…Because…." Karin gulped, as she let the tears fall yet again, "_Because I love you so damn much!_"

Toushiro, who had prepared to reply, was now as mute as Ichigo.

"I love you guys too much…! I…" Karin shook her head, "I can't believe I'm saying this…" she smiled for herself, "And I promised myself to never cry again…What a fool I am,"

"No…Karin…_Karin_,"

"Ichigo, don't."

"I won't stop, Karin! You're…" Ichigo tried to stand up, but failed, "You're my _sister_! You think I will let you go to another world that easily?!"

"I don't care what you want! I will go, even if you don't want me to," Karin closed her eyes, still smiling, "Because…"

Karin couldn't finish her sentence, as heavily raindrops fell on all of them.

"Hn, rain…Me don't like," Grimmjow muttered, gritting his teeth, "Kurosaki,"

Both Karin and Ichigo reacted, looking at Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but since I'm not a big fan of rain, I think me and Karin will leave…"

"No!"

"Why, yes, we are, sorry 'bout our fight Kurosaki. We will finish it another time,"

"I won't let you leave…" Ichigo panted, as he let his fist slam into the ground, "_I won't!_"

Grimmjow just glanced away, turning his back towards Toushiro and Ichigo.

"I'm sorry guys…" Karin glanced back, her tears visible even though the raindrops were in her face, falling along them.

"Karin…!!" Toushiro shouted, raising his hand, trying to reach her.

Karin closed her eyes, trying not to her his voice. It was more than she could manage. Grimmjow wiped his hand in the air, opening a vertical hole in the air. Grimmjow gestured his hands towards the "gate", and grinned, "Ladies first,"

Karin glanced back one last time, ignoring both Ichigo's and Toushiro's pleading. _I am so sorry…Believe me…_

As she turned around, and stepped into the gate, she stepped out her old life, leaving it behind.

-

-

-

tbc.

* * *

_(silence)_

…_.DON'T HATE ME!_

_(runs for my life)_

_...but reviews would make me happy, believe me... (avoids punches)_


	4. Chapter 4: as feelings reexists

…

…

…

_Please, come with me_

_See what I've seen_

_Touch the stars, for time will not freeze_

_Time will not freeze, can you see__…? _

…

* * *

…

…_Where…am I…?_

…

…

_Karin…!! He had tried to reach her, but she was out of reach._

…

_Toushiro—_

…

Karin sat up, as she rubbed her eyes, then blinking a little bit. A white light was sticking in her eyes, and it was utterly annoying, just to notice what was surrounding her.

_White walls._

…

…

_What the…?_

Now Karin was beginning to stand up, leaving the big bed she had been sleeping in (only to notice the sheets are white as well) and moved slowly towards the walls.

They were thick, she noticed with fear. _Very_ thick, and very massive, as they had a strong kind of white painted on them. Her room had simply four massive, white walls and…

…

…no door.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit—

…

…

—shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit—

…

…

—shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…

…

_How the hell am I going to leave this place?_ Karin panicked, as her fingers lingered on the wall, studying it.

…

As Karin thought, she found no answer. No answer at all.

…

…

_Maybe she could not find an answer because the 10__th__ captain haunted her mind, his cold eyes filled with sadness as he reached for her, his hand shaking.

* * *

_

…

**ONCE UPON A LIFETIME**

…

…

BEEEP…!!

BEEEP…!!

Orihime calling.

ACCEPT

REJECT

…

…

ACCEPT

**REJECT**

…

**CALL REJECTED**.

…

…

Toushiro slowly opened his eyes, as he rubbed his forehead, only to find something leather resembling instead of his cold skin.

_Bandage._

As he fully opened his eyes, he noticed where he was.

…

A hospital.

…

…

_God, how I hate hospitals._

…

Sure, the hospitals were symbols of rescuing life, bringing hope to people but for him…for him, it only meant death.

He had to encounter a lot of hospitals during the time Hinamori was sick after Aizen's attack—

then it hit him.

_KARIN_

…

…

He looked around, only to find an old wooden chair, a window and a door. No other person in the room, no other things.

…

_Did I really…no…I've…_

…

He'd betrayed her.

He'd let her be taken by Grimmjow.

He…

…

…

_Ne, Toushiro…lets…make a promise…__ Her eyes lit up, as she gave him one of her prettiest smiles._

_A promise? Hitsugaya croaked._

_Yes…_

…

…

…He'd…

_She kissed his cheek, as she grinned._

…

…

"_Let's be friends forever!"_

…

He'd let her down, and had broken their promise.

…_friends can rely on each other…and I let her down…_

…

* * *

… 

Rukia glanced towards Ichigo, who lay on the hospital bed, snoring softly. "Ichigo…" she closed her eyes, as she thought of Karin.

…

_What can we possibly do now…?_

"…Ru…k…ia…" a hoarse voice croaked, making Rukia lit her eyes open.

"…Ichigo…!"

…

…

_half an hour later._

Ichigo didn't believe what he'd just heard. He had let...Grimmjow take Karin…?

…

_Impossible._

…

_I could not…_

…

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

…

"I'm not worthy…being her brother…"

The second after that, Ichigo let the tears fall, as Rukia got on her feet to reach him, trying to comfort him.

…

…

* * *

… 

Karin had given up. No door, no window, no escape. Nothing she could do about the current situation.

"What the hell can I do…?" she muttered to herself, as she sat on the bed, the sheets tight around her, as it was cold in the room.

…

Three hours later, Kurosaki Karin was sleeping peacefully; having no idea two well-known Espadas were watching her.

…

…

"Ulquiorra…"

Said person just glanced at Grimmjow, and hn—ed.

"…Do you think…Espadas can possibly…have…feelings?"

…

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, as he tried to find an answer.

…

…

_Ulquiorra…why do you never smile?_

…

_I…I think you…you are the only male that has said…that…_

…

_I…_

…

…

_I think I love you._

…

"…yes…"

A picture of Orihime flashed before his eyes.

"Yes, I do think that…"

…

…

…

…

BEEEP…!!

BEEEP…!!

Orihime calling.

ACCEPT

REJECT

…

…

ACCEPT

**REJECT**

…

…

**CALL REJECTED**.

…

…

* * *

… 

TBC.

* * *

No action in this chapter, and I'm SORRY for that. And this didn't turn out as I wanted, since the real document is kind of gone, I had to write a new one, and yeah… 

…review, my loves. I would love feedback.

- jerkez


	5. Chapter 5: as longing cries

"Oh, _please_. Don't look at me like that."

"Ishida, that was just plain weird. Please, do not repeat. I _beg _you."

Ishida rolled his eyes, as he pushed up his spectacles up on his nose. "I just said I was relieved that you were okay, Kurosaki."

"And that IS weird! Well, for you saying that to me…"

"Ichigo, show a little respect, will you?"

"Sorry, Rukia… It's just that…I just want to save her as soon as possible…"

"…And wanting to save her makes you…annoying?"

"Oh, shut up, Ishida."

…

…

…

_Once upon a lifetime__  
oo5. _as longing cries

…

…

…

"Wake up, girlie!"

Kurosaki Karin rubbed her sore eyes, and ignored the hoarse voice as she rolled over to the other side, wanting to drift away into sleep again. "Shut up."

"I'm serious. Wake _up_!"

"Ichigo… just…shut up."

"If it pleases you, I'm not that piece of shit."

Karin blinked. "What are you talking about—"

Her eyes met piercing blue.

"Good morning, sunshine. Rise and shine."

Karin frowned, as she realized were she was; huge, white walls and no doors. _Great, it was not a dream after all_, she thought lightly with a high tone of sarcasm.

"You…"

"Yep, it's me! Grimmjow is my name. Better not forget it, lil' friend."

Someone was in the mood, and it was certainly not her.

"Um… whatever. Can you please, show me the way out?"

"Let me think… um, _no_."

Karin rolled her eyes as she rose from the bed. "Listen up! I have no clue why I am here, so could you please tell me where the exit is, and where the _fucking _door is?"

"Doesn't sound like you have the same will—power as two days ago, doesn't it?"

Karin froze. Two days ago…

…

…

_KARIN…!!_

_I'm sorry guys… I—I really am sorry…_

_Karin, don't leave!_

…

…

_I love you guys too much for your own safety._

…

…

"Remember it now, do we?"

Karin just stared at him. She had left Ichigo, Toushiro and everyone just for this place, and still… she had no fucking clue why.

"Tell me why I'm here."

"Gladly. Follow me, then."

He rose from the bed, and went to the wall right in front of them. Karin hesitated, but left the bed and went to the wall. It was identical with the others.

"Why are we—"

"Shut it."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Grimmjow snorted, as he touched the wall with his left palm. He closed his eyes slowly, and gently murmured some words Karin did not hear.

"If you're trying to do some wannabe _Aladdin _thingy, allow me to laugh."

Grimmjow just smirked at her, as he finished the last sentence. Suddenly, a loud sound occurred, and Karin yelped.

The walls started to break apart.

_What the _heck?

Soon, a passage—way was in front of them, several lamps glowing; their light sticking Karin in her eyes. Grimmjow seemed to be used to it, so he just started to walk.

"You have my permission to laugh if you want to."

Karin could almost _hear _his smirk, as she walked forward.

"Jerk."

"Why, thank you."

She rolled her eyes, and took her first step into the shadows.

…

…

…

"Toushiro."

"…"

"Wow, no nagging about "call me Hitsugaya—taichou" today?"

"…"

"… Please, say _something_."

"I like her."

Ichigo blinked. "You…like her?"

"Maybe it's a stronger feeling, but I really _do_ like her."

Ichigo stared at the wall next to him, avoiding Toushiro's eyes. "We have to save her as soon as possible."

"I know that."

"Too bad we're beaten up."

"Hn."

"And we have no clue how to defeat Grimmjow and his wannabe Aizen weapon."

"Yep."

"So…how do we do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Rukia rolled her eyes, as she slapped her forehead. "Men…"

…

…

"Inoue-san…"

"Ah, Ishida-kun! How are you?"

He smiled. "Good, I guess. Thanks to the captains and lieutenants that came to rescue us, I barely have any bruise on my body."

"Same here. It's strange that the arrancar's disappeared though…"

"I didn't mind it at all."

"Me neither…"

…

…

"_Don't get any closer!"_

"_Ishida-kun, its okay…"_

_Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, as he massaged his temples. "I _won't_. Just… please; stop yelling. My hearing and my head is getting worse then usual."_

"_Agreed on that. I mean, he even surpass Grimmjow with all his nagging and yelling. This is unbearable, man…" Nnoitra covered his ears with his hands, frowning._

"_Shut up!"_

_Renji pulled back Ishida, as Rukia moaned._

"_I wonder how Ichigo is doing…"_

"_Rukia…" Orihime smiled at her, as she patted her on her shoulder. "I'm sure he is fine."_

_She smiled. "Thank you, Inoue. I'm sure of that too, it's just…this uncomfortable feeling, I can't get rid of it."_

"_Arrancar! Prepare yourself!"_

_Above them, the lieutenants and captains were approaching. "It's them!"_

_Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra, as she saw him twitch. "Shit…" He then noticed her, and smiled._

"_Pull back everyone! Seems like we've got guests…"_

"_Ulquiorra, come on!"_

_In a split second, Ulquiorra had appeared before Orihime. He took her hand, and brought it to his lips. "Until we meet again… Orihime." __Seconds later, all of them were gone. No track left of them. Left stood an confused Orihime, who clutched her hand; the place were he had kissed it burned after his touch._

"_Ulquiorra…"_

…

…

BEEP!

BEEP!

_yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru toki _

_ima dake,__ kimi dake shinjite mo ii darou—_

CONTACT Ichigo CALLING.

_dare mo ga kuzureteku negai wo motome sugite _

ACCEPT?

REJECT?

—_jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru—_

**CALL ACCEPTED**

"Moshi moshi, Ichigo. Yep, she's here. No, you can't talk to her." Ishida rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am very aware of that fact, thank you for reminding me. Um, no, but—"

"Is it Kurosaki-kun?"

"…Yes, it was her voice, your admirable hearing did not miss that fact. I said _no_, and that's final. Yes… um, yes. I really do think that she's not capable of that right now—"

"Ishida-kun, let me talk to him."

"Inoue-san…" Ishida rolled his eyes as he handed her the phone. "Beware, he's desperate."

"Thank you, Ishida-kun…" Orihime brought the phone to her right ear. "Moshi moshi, It's me."

"_Ah, Inoue, thank _god_. Ishida is really annoying, you know…"_

"Ah, I haven't noticed that…" Orihime giggled into the phone, as she waved kindly towards Ishida, who murmured something about _kill_, _kurosaki _and _quickly_.

"_Anyway, the point is that, I and Toushiro would gladly want you to heal us. Right now, actually."_

"…Now? Kurosaki-kun, don't come and say that you are going to train right after my treatment, because then I won't—"

"_Ahahaha, no training—no training!" _His nervous voice caught Orihime's ears. "_Absolutely _no_ training, of course…_"

"_Well done, idiot."_

"_Toushiro! Shut up, I almost got her._"

"_Ichigo, you know you still have the phone against your ear…"_

"_W—what? Rukia, stop saying things like that—"_

"Kurosaki-kun, she's telling the truth."

"_Inoue? You—AH, I HAVE TO PHONE AGAINST MY EAR!"_

"…_Way to go, Ichigo. Ten points to you."_

"Kurosaki-kun, I will heal you."

"_You—will?"_

"Just because it is Karin we are going to rescue."

"_Thank you! I knew I could—wait, _we _are?"_

"Yep. The price for healing you is to take me with you!"

"_Inoue…!"_

"So, I'm coming over then. See ya."

"…_Told you I could persuade her. Give me my five bucks."_

"…_Just hang up already. That didn't even count."_

…

…

She didn't know how much they had walked. This passageway was huge and apparently, very long. She moaned as she wiped her forehead. "Are we there yet?"

"We've gone half the way."

Karin stopped. "Are you shitting me?"

Grimmjow turned around, and faced Karin. "No." And his smirk increased. "And you should enjoy these minutes walking. Soon, you are going to face things filled with stuff you wouldn't know exist."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Aw, that was _so_ lame. You sounded like a bad horror-movie."

Grimmjow just snorted, as he continued to walk.

…

…

_Take this life_

_I'm right here_

_Stay a while and breathe me in…_

…

…

…

* * *

And, whoa, you can stop imagining it now; I have, officially, updated! (cheers) I know it is VERY late, and I'm sorry for that, but really, school is killing me. I liked this chapter. And then I disliked it. Then, I liked it again. So, please don't kill me. And many have PM'ed me about pairings and stuff, so here it comes!

- Ulquiorra x Orihime

- Ishida x Orihime (only slightly though… ULQUIHIME IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE)

- Ichigo x Rukia, and of course

- Hitsugaya x Karin

There will be NO Grimmjow x Karin, and I'm very sorry about that, guys. I know that a few of you like it, but I really don't like it. At all. If Grimmjow should be paired up with someone; It's Orihime. And to bad, she's already taken.

Sorry Grimmjow! And every Grimmjow x Karin/Grimmjow x Orihime fans!

Lyrics at the end belongs to the Swedish band (!) _In Flames_, and the song _Take this life_ which is pure ownage.

ME LUV THE SONG ON GH3!

…And now I have run out of words and sanity, so enjoy and review. I hope I made your day when you saw the _Updated _flag!


	6. I'm alive! Sort of

HI GUYS

Wait, don't kill me yet—I have important news!

While yes, I am deeply aware of the fact that you should all hate me for giving up on this story, but HAH! I am NOT. I am giving up on this story and I'm actually in the middle of rewriting it! Although, I'm probably going to post it as a new story, so for all you dedicated readers (or just you unfortunate guys that happens to be reading this), I will re-post this story as soon as possible.

And yes, I will make it better. Lots better.

D:

Love you all.

See you all soon!

* * *

**DO YOU WANT TO LOG OUT?**

**YES** NO

...signing out... please wait... ... ...

**Jerkez** has successfully logged out!

**Please visit us again soon!**


End file.
